Cloud computing generally refers to the practice of a user executing and/or receiving services (e.g., run applications, store data, etc.) over a network environment (e.g., the internet). When a service is instantiated within the network environment, it has the ability to compromise the security of other services and/or the infrastructure of the network environment. Security may be compromised on a network level as well as a local level. Current security techniques may not take into account the variety of services and their respective resources requirements. This may allow undesirable activity within the network environment because the security techniques fail to properly secure services based upon their respective allocated resources.